


Coming out to my best friend

by Tesshinplays



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: This is a one shot with two chapters on how gay male reader comes out to his parents and later on meets up with Aomine Daiki.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are some wrong spellings of some words here and there, i'm doing my best

(m/n) sat on his bed holding his legs tith to his chest, he was getting really nervous about telling his parents the truth, the truth no parent should want to hear. He was the only child in the family so he would perfectly understand how his parents would react to the news.  
  
_”I have to do this! It’s now or never!”_ (m/n) though to himself while taking in a deep breath and breathed out. This was the day when we was going to come out to his parents, he calmed himself before climbing up from his bed and stood up.

 

(m/n) walked over to his door grabbing the doorknob with a tight grip, he could get over how nervous he would get over this, he was certain his parents would understand him and how he felt, right? It wasn’t like in those moments when his perents would throw him out, right? (m/n) almost let go of the doorknob regretting his decition but decided it was the time to do it. He could keep this a secret forever.

 

He walked down the stairs with heavy steps, with each step he took it felt much harder to walk, almost as if glued to the wooden steps. But for some reason he made it all the way down, draggins his feet to the kitchen where both of his perents where seated.  


  
His father was drinking coffie while reading the newspaper, his face almost hidden in the sheets of paper. His mother was looking through some old photos of our family. (m/n) was standing at the arch looking at my parents in slience, he tried to calm himself before speaking.

  
  
**”uhm, mom, dad. I want to talk about something”** He began feeling successful for getting out some type of sentence. Both his mother and father now had their attention on their son.  
  
**”What is it about honey? Come over here and sit down with us”** His mother was the first one to speak with a gentle tone and dragged out a chair for him to sit on next to her.

  
(m/n) walked over and sat down feeling very nervous, his palms began to feel very sweaty as he rubbed them off on his shirt trying to remove everything. He looked at both his parents who had their full attention on him, his father had placed the newspapers on the table and were taking small sips from his tea.

  
  
**”I….I don’t know how to start”** He began averting his gace, he started to look at some of the pictures on the wall like they were his new interests, but then he looked down in his hads who was fidgeting with his t-shirt. **”i just don’t want you to hate me when i tell you, it’s been really hard for me** **and i didn’t know when the right time was to tell you but…….I’m gay”**  
  
”How?? When did you know all this!! Don’t you know that’s not right?!?! You can’t be in love with another male, that disgusting!” His mother started yelling at (m/n) feeling really upset, hurt and many other feelings, she couldn’t believe what was coming out from his own mother’s mouth.

  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked up to meet his mothers eyes, he didn’t know what to say to her to make her feel better, nothing at this point would probably help. As (m/n) was about to open his mouth his father spoke up instead.

  
  
**”come on dear, it’s not that dangerous, you can’t be this mad at him for telling us, he’s just a kid. Be happy for him”**

 ****  
  
(m/n) looked over at his father who was really blurry at the time from all the tears coming out, he wiped them away to get a clear view of the scene. His father seemed to be very happy that he came out but his mother wasn’t very pleased with this new kind of information.

  
  
**”How can i be happy?? And how in the world can you accept this? It’s not right!”** His mother walked from where she was and (m/n) knew excatly what she was up to, and h eran after her.  
  
**”mom you can’t do this to me, i don’t have any place to go. You know that? Are you really throwing me out from here?”** He tried to speak to her but she wouldn’t listen, his mother packed his clothes and almost threw the luggage at him.  
  
**”Do you really think i care? I don’t want to have you as my son, you’re a disgrace for the whole family. Rats like you should live in the streets where you belong”**  
  


Of course my father couldn’t do anything about this, i knew he was weak and always did what my mother said but i didn’t blame him, i couldn’t hate him for not doing anything. I only knew one place i could go to after all this.  
  


_Aomine daiki._


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this two part oneshot. Please comment down below what you thought :D
> 
> I'm sorry again for wrong spellings on different words.

I ran dragging the luggage behind me, it was raining hard that summer night, the streets where almost pich black with small lights lighting up the roads. (m/n) was happy to have a friend like him to go to when he had issues, well most of them were family issues but Daiki didn’t seem to mind at all.  
  
When (m/n) arrived at his house h erang the bell, looking down on his wet converse, he cursed himself for getting them all wet and didn’t have any extra pairs. The door soon opened revealing a blu haired bead head daiki at the door, by the looks of it (m/n) had probably disturbed him in his sleep. Daiki was only wearing shorts and nothing on his upper body. In (m/n)’s opinion he looked kinda cute.  
  
(m/n) have had a huge crush on the tanned guy for a long time when he started at the same school as him. They became very close friends right when (m/n) started to play basket himself and applied for the team. It was really hard from him the fist few weeks bu the later got the hang of it how to play. (m/n) really didn’t hope he was giving out signals to daiki at practice or in the locker room, (m/n) never wanted it to be awkward between them.  
  
Daiki had been starring wide eyes at (m/n) for a while and interrupted him in his thoughts  
  
**”earth to (m/n), you there? Why are you here at this hour? And why do you have your luggage with you?”** Daiki asked shaking his mody a bit.  
  
**”i can explain everything if you just let me in, it’s really wet out here and i don’t want to get sick”** (m/n) replied smiling a bit at daiki while water drops were dripping from his hair.  
  
After a while drying of in the bathroom, (m/n) had put on some of the clothes his mother had stuffed down in his luggage.

 _”how funny she even remembered to pack so much clothes and underwear for me, it’s creepy like she knew it was coming”_ (m/n) told himself while getting some new underwear, a plain white t-shirt and some light blue shorts.  
  
He closed the bag and walked out with it, jsut as he was about to open the bathroom door, he cmet daiki’s dark blue eyes.  
  
**”Is there something you need daiki?”** (m/n) asked blushing a little while giving him a surprised look.  
  
daiki didn’t say or do much, he shrugged his choulders and replied with   **”no not really, just checking up on you”**

 ****  
When both males entered Daiki’s room (m/n) placed his blue and black luggage bag in a corder of the room. Hes at down on Daiki’s bed and Daiki follwed after him.  
  
**”Are you planning on telling me what’s going on (m/n)?”** Daiki asked getting a little frustrated that he wasn’t gettinga ny details. (m/n) let out a breath before he could speak and looked up to meet Daiki’s eyes again. He knew he could trust Daiki with everything, he has been talling him all sorts of things and (m/n) knew Daiki wouldn’t give up on him that easy. Daiki took (m/n)’s hand in his and didn’t break the eye contact.  
  
**”You can tell me, i’m not going to hurt you”** Daiki added, feeling worried.  
**”I’m gay, and my mom threw me out** ” (m/n) confessed like it was nothing, he jsut wanted it over with and not have second thoughts.  
  
(m/n) continued to explain the event and what happened and he could see how angrier daiki got from every little detail. (m/n) didn’t want daiki to care about any of it, it was in his past and wanted to move forward with his life.  
**  
”How can they do such a thing to you (m/n), that’s reeally fucked up”** Daiki then did the unexpected, he took (m/n) in his arms and hugged him tight, like he would never let go **”i would never do anything like that to you (m/n) you have my support and you can stay with me here as long as you need”** He continued as he hugged (m/n) more tighter.

****

Daiki let go of (m/n) and looked him straight in his eyes, suddenly (m/n) body had a mind of it’s own, he moved forward in a fast pace and started to kiss daiki on his lips but as quickly it happened he quickly pulled away.  
  
**”i’m so sorry daiki, i didn’t mean for that to happen, you probably hate me now, i should had come here”** (m/n) rambled on while getting up from the bed further away from Daiki. As he turned around to leave he felt a hard grip on his wrist. He lloked back and saw hos Daiki was loking at him. Even for his tanned skin there was a hint of blush on his cheeks.  
  


**”Don’t go (m/n), you haven’t ruined anything between us. Please sit down, there is something i have to confess as well”**  
  
(m/n) got a little surprised at Daiki’s actions towards the event that jsut happened bu the accepted Daiki’s invitation to stay put, so hes at down again on the bed and face daiki one more time.  
  
**”To tell you the truth, i’m in to males as well. I had known for quite a while when i grew up and i didn’t want to tell anyone or make it to obvious so i stated to everyone that i loved women with big boobs and always had porn of girls in my room, but i always had a secret stash where i had other porn of males that no one knows about until today”** Daiki confessed.

After hearing all thay (m/n) felt relieved and happy that daiki could trust him with such a big secret. He never knew that daiki was like that at all. He was probably to good at hiding it.  
  
**”i’m happy you told me that daiki, i feel honored that you would trust me in such a big secret. I promise i won’t tell this to anyone. It’s safe with me”** (m/n) replied after taking it all in and could only give daiki a big smile.  
  
Daiki looked at (m/n) and felt happines to, no one knew that this would turn out as a big confession party sort of thing. Both (m/n) and daiki felt really happy that both could accept how both felt and that they could get more closer to each other now that their secret was out.  
  
After the awkwardness had died down and both daiki and (m/n) had talked for a while about life and other things daiki suddenly spoke up to him.  
  
**”there is one more thing i would like to say (m/n)”** Daiki asked scrating the back on his neck, trying to look at the male in front of him.  
  
(m/n) just nodded indicating for Daiki to go on with his speach.  
  
**”The whole reason why i started to look at girls, was because of you, i couldn’t stop thinking about you and i didn’t want our friendship to get ruined by some stupid love confession that i was afriend you might turn down”** (m/n) could see daiki’s adamsapple bob up and down indicatong how hard he swollowed of being so nervous bu the didn’t interupt him.  
  
**”So now that i know i might have a chance with you, would you like to try it out with me?”** daiki finished, looking at (m/n) for an answer, he was really scared of what he would say to him and if it would become his nightmare of being turned down.

Instead of answering (m/n) got closer to Daiki and started kissing him on his lips, Daiki gladly returned the kiss back and snaked his arms around (m/n) pulling him closer. After a while they pulled a part, both blushing and almost out of breath.  
  
**”i would love to ahomine”**


End file.
